La triada
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Una historia que se desarrolla un poco AU, habla de una antigua leyenda, lean
1. Cáp1 la calidez del corazón

LA TRIADA

Por: Xelli

Cáp. 1: la calidez del corazón

Era apenas miércoles por la mañana cuando HoroHoro regresaba de la estación del tren, ya que acababa de dejar a su hermana quien regresaba a su pueblo natal. Él estaba contento en la pensión junto a sus amigos por ello decidió quedarse; con todo eso en su cabeza no se fijo por donde iba cuando tropezó con alguien.

-pero que clase de ton…-decía hasta que noto que se trataba de una hermosa joven como de su edad algo aturdida por el choque- estas bien?-pregunto cortésmente al levantarse-(oh si que es bella…)-pensaba al ayudar a la chica.

-creo que si, lo siento-dijo con una dulce voz; él no pudo evitar admirarla por un segundo: vestía toda de negro, pero le iba bien con su blanca piel y su largo cabello negro el cual tenia medio atado con una cinta blanca.

-no te preocupes…ah este, mi nombre es Horohoro!-se presento muy apenado por haberla estado viendo.

-que lindo eres!-le sonrió esta-yo me llamo Yuki-ahora eran sus brillantes ojos azules los que lo tenían hipnotizado, pero esta vez ella que do atrapada por la mirada del Ainu.

-…que bonito nombre…-balbuceó Horo.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que ambos notaron el rubor del otro; caminaron sin rumbo fijo mientras charlaban un rato, ella le contó que estaba de viaje y él pues le dijo lo mucho que aprecia la naturaleza. Simpatizaron mucho, ella era muy alegre cosa que al shaman cautivaba; Yuki a su vez le agradaba la simpatía de Horo. Ya era casi medio día cuando menos querían dejar de platicar y de estar juntos.

-fue una agradable mañana, pero tengo que irme-le decía ella tristemente

-ya se, tienes que regresar a tu hotel…-pero repentinamente se le ocurrió una esplendida idea-oye…me preguntaba si no querías quedarte con migo en una pensión a las afueras de la ciudad, es donde vivo…- ella lo miro un momento.

-claro, solo déjame ir por mis cosas al hotel-dijo al hacer ademán de irse

-te acompaño!-se ofreció Horo pero lo detuvo.

-no, tengo demasiado tirado!-exclamo nerviosamente sacando la lengua.

-te comprendo...-recordó el joven el estado de su cuarto antes de que Anna le dijera que lo ordenara-pero te esperare en el lugar a las ocho

-a propósito, como llego ahí?-pregunto al tallarse la nuca y luego el Ainu le dio santo y seña de como llegar.

Pasaba de las doce del día cuando Jun, quien estaba de compras con su hermano, había encontrado una tienda de su agrado dentro de un enorme centro comercial, no pasaban mas de diez minutos cuando Len ya no aguantaba más la muchedumbre; pasara el tiempo que pasara, el joven seguiría siendo en un cierto modo una persona de soledad, que no soporta estar en medio de grandes multitudes de personas así que salio del lugar y se sentó en una banquita a esperar. Unos minutos después una joven llamo su atención, ella caminaba despreocupadamente por la acera cuando tropezó, tirando por el suelo muchos rollos de escritos, uno de los cuales rodó hasta donde Len se encontraba, él lo miro por unos segundos y cuando se disponía a levantarlo su mano choco con la de la joven, de inmediato ambos apartaron la mano.

-...lo siento mucho...-dijo con una queda voz la joven al tomar el pergamino

-..no te preocupes-le contesto este retomando su postura en lo que ella recogía otros más que cayeron a un costado de la banca.

-le pasa algo maestro?-de repente llego Bason, a ver a su amo.

-un maestro?...-ella decía al momento de tirara nuevamente todo al suelo para hacer una reverencia para el joven-lo lamento señor, espero perdone mi falta de respeto!-repetía nerviosamente al venerar a Len.

-..no. no soy esa clase de maestro, no es necesario...-dijo Len nervioso al ver lo que ella hacía, pero cuando la chica levantó su mirada ambos quedaron viendo las pupilas del otro por un rato.

-perdón...-contesto por fin al ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio y estaba por irse de espaldas cuando Len la tomo de la mano-...-

-...te lastimaste el tobillo cuando te tropezaste --(es demasiado dulce...)-pensó al sentarla en la misma banquita que él.

-que listo es señoriíto!-dijo fascinado el fantasma

-no se ...moleste-se apeno mucho ella -puedo por lo menos saber su nombre?-

-me llamo Len Tao...-contesto este al mirarle a los ojos-y este es mi espíritu, Bason-después simplemente continuo viendo la nada.

-veo que son de de china, joven Tao-conversa la chica-bueno...mi nombre es Yume..- se desamarro su largo cabello negro, el cual tenia medio atado con una cinta blanca, para sujetar sus pergaminos.

-deberías esperar un poco antes de irte-comento Len casi sin pensarlo.

Pasaron un tiempo así sin decir gran cosa, pero luego acabaron hablando de china, ella paresia venir del país pero no, solo estaba de viaje de investigación; podría decirse que justo cuando se estaban despabilando fue cuando Jun llego, nuevamente Yume se presento.

-espero me disculpen pero tengo que irme, gracias por todo joven Tao-se despedía ya de pie.

-(mi hermano esta muy raro...creo que debería hacer algo al respeto...)-espera, no te gustaría pasar unos días con nosotros, estamos hospedados en un bonito lugar a las afueras!-la invito Jun, a lo que Len no pudo más que hacer notar un leve sonrojo cuando su hermana lo volteo a ver con una picara mirada.

-si no causare molestias, con gusto!-respondió con una sonrisa muy tierna y extrañamente Len también-solo dejen que vaya por mi equipaje, espero comprendan que tengo que recoger muchas cosas y eso solo los retrasaría, así que iré yo sola, señorita Tao-

-llámame Jun, y claro te esperamos a las ocho-dijo esta al entregarle una dirección que acababa de escribir en un papel.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando Manta e Yoh salieron por algunos víveres por ordenes de Anna, la itako los mando por algunos ingredientes que el joven shaman ocuparía para cocinar esa noche.

Yoh estaba afuera del lugar ya que el enano cabezón sabia que de lo contrario saldrían con un ciento de golosinas que no están dentro del presupuesto.

-pobre Yoh, tener que hacer la cena; bueno ahora cual marca de tallarines comprare?-se cuestionaba con dos paquetes en las manos.

-ese de la derecha sale muy bueno!-escucho venir de sus espaldas, cuando volteo se topo con una linda joven de ropas negras.

-gracias-dijo al tomar el que ella le aconsejaba-imagino que tienes buen gusto!-comento señalando las cosas que la chica cargaba.

-cuando uno viaja debe tener un paladar bueno pero censillo jijiji!-rió esta al ver todos los dulces que llevaba.

-(algo en ella me recuerda a Yoh)-mucho gusto me llamo Manta Oyamada!-estiro su mano para saludar.

-yo soy Kotori!-dijo al estrechar su mano-pero juro que no siempre como solo chucherias!-bromeaba con el chico.

-pues si quieres puedes venir a cenar o hasta hospedarte en la pensión "En", no esta muy lejos-ofreció Manta a su nueva amiga.

-me encantaría Manta, solo deja que vaya al lugar donde me quedo para recoger mis cosas!-

-te ayudaría con eso, pero tengo que acabar las compras. Ten la dirección para que no te pierdas!-y con esto le entrego un cachito de cartón en el cual la escribió.

-bueno, te veo como en una hora!-se despidió al dar la vuelta del pasillo de las pastas.

-por qué te demoraste tanto?-reprocho Yoh algo aburrido cuando Manta por fin salio.

-lo sabrás cuando den las ocho!-el shaman solo lo miro extrañado

-me gusta que estés contento, peque!-

Estaban por dar las siete y media cuando los hermanos Tao regresaron a la residencia Asakura, Jun corrió a su habitación para mostrarle a Li Brus Long lo que compro, mientras Len se fue a donde un embelesado Horohoro estaba ido en la mesa y Anna veía televisión.

-por qué en la luna, Hotohoto!-trato de molestar el recién llegado ya que se encontraba de muy buen humor por lo sucedido en el día.

-no hay nada que me moleste en este momento, es mas hasta te lo voy a platicar aun cuando no quieras-contesto el ainu al otro lado de la mesa-hoy por la mañana conocí a una hermosa joven, sus ropas negras, sus ojos azules y su largo cabello ah!-suspiro Horo sin notar que Len lo miraba con su típica mirada de pocos amigos.

-imposible...-susurro el joven chino- ella era de tez muy blanca?-a lo que Horo asintió-y sus ojos azules son tan hermosos... que hipnotizan?- ahora es cuando el ainu comprendió un poco la situación.

-tú también la conociste!-ambos se miraron fríamente-ni te atrevas en siquiera pensar en ella!-

-mas bien tú, ella es demasiado buena para ti!-dijo Len parándose de la mesa.

-y que te hace pensar que se fijaría en ti, eres tan simpático como un sepulturero!-contesto molesto al poner se cara a cara.

-mira papanatas, no la vas a "conquistar" primero te mato!-las cosas se estaban poniendo por demás tensas.

-silencio!-grito Anna-si van a pelear salgan al patio, hacen demasiado ruido!-ordeno la itako antes de retomar su programa de TV.

Estaban por salir cuando llegaron Yoh y Manta, este ultimo llego a la zona de batalla que estaba por ser abandonada mientras que el joven shaman se fue a la cocina a comenzar con la faena de preparar la cena.

-por qué tan tensos?-pregunto el peque.

-ese chinito me quiere bajar a mi prospecto de novia!-acuso Horohoro.

-mas bien el Hotohoto trata de molestar a mi dulce jovencita!-reclamo Len al borde de sacar su arma de ataque.

-vamos, no es para tomarlo tan apecho!-pero Manta volteo a ver el reloj del lugar-que bien ya van a ser las ocho, ya va a llegar alguien especial!-

-no estarás hablando de una chica de ropas negras, o si?-lo miro inquisidoramente el chico peliazul.

-pues...si-ya estaba lo bastante nervioso al ver a Len con la misma expresión dirigirse a él. En ese instante algo salvo a Manta, un grito provenía de la entrada.

-debe ser ella!-dijeron al correr a ver que le pasaba.

Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando al abrir se encontraron con tres jóvenes exactamente iguales, solo se les diferenciaba por sus ropas, que un que del mismo color eran distintas e iban desde un quimo, un top y un simple atuendo algo fresco.

-...les...pasa algo?...-por fin pregunto el pequeño.

-no es nada, Manta jejeje!-rió Kotori al quitarse de la pared del recibidor y estirar un poco su falda.

-lo siento joven Tao!-dijo la autora del grito-es que ...no esperaba ver a mis hermanas en este lugar...-

-joven Tao?-se burlo Horohoro hasta que este lo miro muy feo-pero pasen, no se queden afuera!-dijo al cargar las dos bolsas de Yuki.

-te ayudo?-se ofreció Len al ver que Yume traía como unas tres valijas y una bolsa.

-que bonito lugar!-comento Yuki al entrar atrás del ainu

De la nada apareció Anna en el pasillo.

-adonde creen que van!-todos quedaron impresionados.

-hola Anna, ellas se van a quedar en la pensión unos días!-dijo temeroso Manta.

-no te preocupes, nosotros les explicaremos lo de las labores!-completo Horohoro.

-mmm..esta bien, pero desde mañana se encargaran de algunas tareas!-con una ultima mirada de desconfianza se fue donde su adorado televisor-una ultima cosa, deben quedarse en una sola habitación-

-claro...-dijo Len al verla de reojo.

Tal y como lo ordeno Anna se quedaron en una sola habitación, en la cual los chicos dejaron las cosas y las dejaron que se instalaran para luego hablar con ellas. Por el bienestar estomacal de todos, decidieron que esa noche se pediría comida china, que amablemente Len se ofreció a pagar con tal de no comer otra vez el arte culinaria de Yoh, este por su parte decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco antes de la cena; caminaba por el pasillo cuando Yuki estaba saliendo, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se giro y vio a Yoh.

-aahhh!tú, aquí!-grito al verlo a la cara y hacerse para atrás.

-mmm...qué te pasa?-pregunto algo impresionado, si le agregamos el hecho de que no estaba enterado de la presencia de las chicas en el lugar.

Inmediatamente estaban todos los habitantes de la casa en el pasillo.

-por que gritaste, es solo Yoh!-replico Horohoro al ver a yuki aterrada.

-es que...a él no lo había visto, si, solo me asusto verlo!-era una explicación convincente.

-pero si yo no estoy tan feo!-bromeo Yoh a lo que todos rieron menos Anna que se fue en cuanto se resolvió el problema.

La noche transcurrió tranquila después de todos esas sorpresas tan raras. Ya por la mañana se podía respirar un bonito jueves por delante, Jun insistió en comprarle algo de ropa nueva a Yume y claro que llevaron con sigo a Len, este curiosamente no opuso mucha resistencia como solía hacerlo. Por otro lado Horohoro tenía que limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, pero Yuki le estaba ayudado en lo que podía, pero era algo torpe lo que salía contraproducente para el joven shaman. Ya para terminar Kotori se ofreció a cocinar, ya que después del desayuno quedo sobre advertida de que la comida de ellos no es precisamente la mejor, eso y Anna quería ver si por fin encontraba alguien que pudiera complacerla al cien por ciento, en cuanto a su exigente paladar se refiere, cosa difícil desde que Tamao y Ryu no estaban en la pensión.

A pesar de algunos percances, Horo termino el aseo ya por la tarde, todo gracias a que todos decidieron comer fuera y así no tubo que lavar los platos; milagrosamente, Yuki no había acabado con la bajilla completa al lavar los trastos del desayuno, ni tampoco paso a mayores el piso excesivamente encerado, o el pequeño detalle de que casi acaba con el aparato más preciado en toda la casa, la televisión.

Comenzaba a oscurecer por completo cuando horo tomaba un baño, muy merecido después de tan fatigante labor; aun no llegaba nadie, pero de seguro ya no tardarían, en toda la casa solo estaban el ainu y dos de las trillizas una de ellas en la cocina viendo de preparar la cena que estaba próxima y la otra presuntamente estaba en su cuarto. No pasaba mas de un par de horas cuando todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa, los lugares de cenar habían cambiado un poco a favor de que ciertas relaciones pudieran darse con mayor facilidad y sin que se suscitara algún percance. Todo estaba saliendo bien era una noche más que perfecta: la comida deliciosa, todos en paz, el cielo hermoso, la luna llena, como mandado hacer para enamorarse perdidamente.

Continuara…


	2. Cáp2 la calidez del corazón parte 2

Cáp. 2: la calidez del corazón (parte 2)

-Yume, quiero que vengas a mi cuarto por favor-le dijo la taoista a la joven.

-claro, señorita Jun-como rayo la tomo del brazo y la introdujo en el lugar.

Jun disfrutaba la compañía que Yume le brindaba, le presento a su muy querido zombi y luego procedió a vestirla y arreglarla como si de una bonita muñeca se tratara.

Len estaba en el jardín mirando la luna, le recordaba tanto la blanca y brillante piel de la chica; él mismo estaba mas que confundido ya que no sabía que era esa sensación, ese sentimiento que le daba cada vez que la veía e incluso cuando pensaba en ella, realmente tenía muchas dudas en la mente. Aun cuando sabía que su hermana era un poco obsesiva con algunas cosas creyó que era la más adecuada para darle un consejo, o por lo menos ayudarlo a su manera. Con ese única idea se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana; mientras caminaba por los pasillos noto que casi todos estaban es sus respectivos cuartos. Repentinamente olvido una regla básica del respeto de la privacidad de las personas, al abrir sin aviso previo la puerta, fue recibido por un no intencionado golpe en la nariz, el cual fue severamente propinado por la joven Tao al festejar con euforia su creación, que no era mas que una muy linda Yume.

-oh! Len, cuanto lo siento, pero debiste preguntar antes de entrar!-decía algo alarmada Jun-a ver, queda te aquí y yo regreso en un momento con algo de hielo!-salio como un rayo dejando los solos.

La nariz de Len sangraba sin parar pero no era la gran cosa, sin embargo:

-joven Tao, debe recostarse rápido!-dijo asustada la chica al tomar a Len por los hombros y recostarlo despacio sobre sus piernas, tomo la cinta de su cabello y se la sostuvo en la cara empapándose esta de sangre.

El solo verla preocupada tratando de ayudarlo se le hacía de lo mas enternecedor y asía que no sintiera ni un poquito de dolor, pero así como llego esa repentina felicidad llego la duda nuevamente, era amor lo que él sentía?.

En la ventana de uno de los cuartos estaba Horo, se veía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, toda su atención estaba puesta en esa linda chica, era tan simpática y tenían tanto en común.

- no deberías ya de estar durmiendo!- de repente Fausto llego por la misma ventana pegándole un buen susto

- hay no me asustes así!-contesto molesto el ainu- a todo esto donde estabas?-dijo ya calmado.

- solo me ausente dos días como vacaciones, eso me dijo la señorita Anna- le respondió Fausto acomodando sus cosas y quitando se el abrigo.

- esa Anna... lo que hace con tal de ahorrarse lo de las prestaciones a empleados- comento Horohoro retomando su pose

- en que pensabas, te veías muy feliz- Fausto parecía saber algo

- en alguien... es verdad, acompáñame-eso le dio una idea al joven shaman quien de inmediato salio del cuarto acompañado de su amigo.

Durante estos últimos meses Fausto se había hecho muy amigo de Horo y no fue casualidad ya que Anna fue la que les asigno un cuarto juntos alegando de que siempre causaban demasiado alboroto todos en un mismo lugar, por esa razón los puso por parejas a modo de que no molestaran y que mejor que poner a estos dos juntos, ya que con Len terminarían peleando y con Yoh en un escándalo de risas. Por fin habían llegado a donde el joven quería mostrar a la diva que cautivaba sus pensamientos; los dos se ocultaron a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos, desde ese lugar se podía ver a través de una ventana Yuki sentada viendo el cielo desde el tejado.

- no es preciosa- susurro Horohoro

- es una joven linda..-comento igual Fausto- la quieres mucho, verdad?-

- no lo puedo negar- por ultimo suspiro

En ese momento ambos se quedaron viendo algo extraño, al parecer Eliza había aparecido aun costado de Yuki, pero ninguno hizo nada y esperaron a mirar que pasaba.

- buenas noches jovencita!-saludo amablemente la fantasma

- hola, usted reside por aquí?-pregunto Yuki

- mi esposo trabaja en este lugar, se llama Fausto- platicaba amenamente Eliza- aun no a tenido el gusto de conocerte, yo me llamo Eliza-

- soy Yuki, eres muy bella!- con este comentario ambas cruzaron sus miradas.

- gracias, a mi esposo y a mi nos gusta mirar las estrellas desde este lugar- ambas sonrieron al ver el brillo del firmamento- hay alguien que te gusta no es así?-

- no lo puedo negar!- contesto muy alegre Yuki- me atrae mucho Horohoro!-

El chico de Hokhaido no lo podía creer, en verdad tenía una oportunidad de hacerla su novia; por otra parte Fausto estaba feliz de ver que su amada tenía una amiga, desde que ella había muerto no la había visto conversar con nadie que no fuera él.

- deberías decírselo-las palabras del doctor hicieron que a Horohoro le acelerara el corazón a mil por hora.

-..pero...como?-los nervios lo azotaron de solo pensarlo, sorpresivamente Yuki resbalo del tejado y estaba por caer pero alcanzo a sostenerse del desagüe- Yuki!-Horo corrió a su auxilio. Eliza fue alcanzada por su esposo al lugar.

- esta bien?-pregunto Fausto ayudando a Horo a subir a Yuki

- si gracias...debe ser el señor del que la señora Eliza hablaba-respondió con una sonrisa a lo que el doctor respondió igual- y gracias a ti Horohoro, no se que me hubiera pasado sin ti-

- no vuelvas a ser tan descuidada en un lugar peligroso!-el shaman la sorprendió abrasándola preocupado- eres muy importante para mi..yo te..-pero fue interrumpido.

-yo te amo!-grito Yuki

-...te amo- estuvo apunto de besarla cuando recordó que estaba su amigo, este ultimo muy atento viendo a los jóvenes.

-que hacen ustedes allí?-fueron interrumpidos por Jun que pasaba por ese pasillo

- nada!-contestaron Yuki y Horo al mismo tiempo y muy rojos

- que bueno que lo veo Fausto, creo que Len se rompió la nariz o algo así, le podría echar un vistazo- con esto el doctor y su fantasmal asistente entraron.

- pues...querrías ser mi novia?-Horo se armo de valor para decirlo.

- si! Entremos y mañana podríamos ir a pasear-sonrió al caminar de la mano del ainu por el tejado.

- pues la novia de Horohoro debe ser feliz, si eso te hace feliz lo aremos!-

La luna llena estaba justo sobre la cabeza de Kotori, esta estaba en la calle justo frente a la entrada, solo se encontraba parada en ese lugar sola, nadie más se podía ver al rededor, solo las luciérnagas que volaban errantes por el camino.

- hola..siempre me pregunto por que a mi no me hablas cuando llegas?-dijo Kotori como si le hablara a la nada

- por que se que tú lo aras primero- de pronto como si nada estaba alguien sentado aun costado de ella

- como as estado, Hao? - ahora Kotori se sentaba en el mismo lugar

- bien, pero ya cambiaste de opinión?-le pregunto calmado el muchacho

-no!-contesto simplemente regalándole una sonrisa

- lo suponía, siempre me a asombrado el que no me tengas miedo u odio, ni mis seguidores son como tú- con esto Hao hace una pequeña fogata con una llama de su mano

- solo no me preocupa de lo que eres capas solo con migo-ella se recargo en Hao

- lo que no entiendo es como puedes sentir algo por mi?-Hao seguía muy sereno

- es difícil de decir, es como explicar el carácter de tú hermano- esto hizo soltar una leve risa a Hao- me sorprende que exista algo que el gran Hao no comprende

- los sentimientos son muy confusos, solo mírate, sientes amor por la persona que es capas de matarte con tal de conseguir el poder que tienes, son muy confusos...-contaba Hao

- cierto, o ahora me vas a negar que hiciste la fogata porque tenía frío- con este comentario Hao la tomo del cuello queriendo ahorcarla- se que no me harás..nada...-

- ya se que si te mato o a una de tus hermanas ya no podré obtener su poder- la suelta y se para apagando la fogata- ahora entra para que ya no tengas frió-y como llego Hao se fue desvaneciéndose en medio de la noche, las luciérnagas rodearon a Kotori.

- estas bien? Ese Hao, no se que le ves- hablaba un espíritu enteramente hecho de luz

- como mi espíritu acompañante entiendo que te preocupes, pero se que un día el será quien me mate mi querido espíritu de luz...-

Solo los insectos brillantes iluminaban la vereda tras la desaparición del espíritu de luz, Kotori se metió a la casa feliz de a ver vuelto a ver a Hao.


	3. Cáp3 Un secreto de 1500 años

Cáp.3: Un secreto de 1500 años

Los hermanos Tao se encontraban nuevamente en la ciudad, ahora acompañados de Yume y Li Brus Long ya que han planeado este día más que para buscar algo en las tiendas para solo pasear y divertirse un rato.

- no te parece muy ruin eso que haces?- le comento Jun a su hermano que se encontraba esperando a ambas chicas fuera de los sanitarios.

- eso no es algo que te importe, yo se por que hago las cosas- Len estaba vendado de la nariz ya que según Fausto era necesario

- joven Tao, ya no le duele?- pregunto Yume que recién llegaba

- solo un poco...- y este hizo una leve mueca de dolor

- a eso me refería yo, bien sabes que no te duele- le secreteo Jun a Len

- yo se por que hago las cosas, hermana- Len le sonrió de una peculiar manera y luego siguió con su teatro de enfermo

Siendo casi la hora del almuerzo decidieron quedarse en un lindo parque, Jun se encontraba conspirando en contra de su hermano con ayuda de su zombi y Yume sacaba las cosas que ella misma le preparo a Len para comer; en ese momento entro en practica su plan, Jun le dijo a su acompañante que tratara de darle nuevamente a Len un golpe en el mismo lugar, algo no muy fuerte claro y que pareciera un accidente, tras esto ellos irían por agua...

- no tardaremos, pobre Len seguro te duele mucho!- dijo la taoista mirando con burla a su hermano

-joven Tao!- de inmediato lo recostó Yume

Él miro por algunos segundos las nubes pasar sobre de ellos, pero luego llamo su atención un ruido, resulto ser un sollozo proveniente de Yume.

-por qué lloras?-pregunto Len al ver caer unas cuantas lagrimas de ella.

-...me entristece el verlo sufrir joven...- alcanzo a decir Yume antes de romper en llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

En ese momento Len sintió un gran dolor, sabía que era por su culpa que ella lloraba amargamente, ahora comprendía lo que su hermana le dijo, se sentía culpable y ruin al ver lo que provocaba. Se sorprendió cuando Yume puso sus manos sobre el rostro de él, una aura calida emanaba de sus palmas y sin más su nariz quedo como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

-...esta mejor, joven Tao?-por fin dijo con la voz más aclarada

-si...pero como fue que lo hiciste?-pregunto tocando su restaurada nariz

-es solo la manera en la curaban los antiguos shamanes curanderos-contesto algo insegura Yume.

-me suponía que eras un shaman...-se levantó Len al decir esto

-mira que bonito!-gritaba fascinada Yuki

Se encontraban de paseo en el zoológico, les pareció que sería un lugar hermoso para ser su primera cita, a ella le encantaban los animales y pues Horo no se quedaba nada atrás. Hace poco terminaron de almorzar y ahora paseaban por la sección de animales de clima frió, la favorita de la pareja, estaban justamente en el pabellón de los osos polares, a Yuki le encantaban estos.

-mira, te hice esto anoche...-le entrego a Horo un collar echo de cuentas

-es muy lindo...-Horo se lo puso de inmediato-...pero, ya se!-en un instante se quito la cinta de su cabeza y se la coloco a Yuki.

-pero esto es tuyo..-dijo la joven al tocarla en su pelo

-tú me hiciste algo a mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo yo la hice cuando pequeño- al ainu le sonrió ampliamente y ella le correspondió

-gracias, me siento muy feliz!...mmm solo una cosa...que es esto?- Yuki se encontraba señalando a kororo

-se llama kororo, es un espíritu de la naturaleza -explico alegremente el shaman

-es muy tierno como tú!-dijo saludando al pequeño espíritu quien se mostraba muy feliz

Después de un rato ella se mostraba un poco seria comparando con su humor de siempre, esto fue muy notorio para el ainu, sin embargo, trato de hacerla sentir mejor en vez de obligarla a decirle lo que tenía creyó que cunado ella se sintiera lista le diría por si sola.

Ya estaba la luna en el firmamento, la gente en la pensión estaba próxima a reunirse para la cena, algo peculiar pasaba en el patio trasero, es aquí donde las tres hermanas se reúnen como por casualidad, era muy necesario que trataran un tema en especial.

-imagino que saben que deberíamos irnos...-comenzó Kotori

- pero ahora eso será muy difícil - comento con pesar Yuki

- no quisiera tener que decirle adiós...no quiero irme- la más triste era Yume

-pero la única manera en que tenemos una oportunidad es separadas, y no creo justo tener que obligarlos a irse con nosotras- Yuki planteó

- en ese caso denme lo que pido!-se trataba de Hao.

Ellas se quedaron atónitas viendo a la figura parada en mitad del lugar, se quedaron dentro del pasillo muy alerta y esperando que nadie más en la casa se diera cuenta.

-me temo que eso no es posible Hao, no le daremos el poder a alguien como tú!-dijo firmemente Kotori.

-pero ay algo que fallo en sus planes...no contaban con sus propios sentimientos, ahora no serán capases de amenazarme como siempre-sonrió satisfecho con la expresión de temor en sus ojos.

Las tres sabían que era verdad lo que decía por ello estaban acorraladas solo les quedaban un par de opciones. Era tal el control que Hao tenía que provoco una explosión ligera haciendo que todos fueran, esto solo ponía más puntos a su favor.

- ahora que ya estamos todos será mejor que me den su poder- pidió de nueva cuenta Hao

Los demás shamanes poco o nada entendían de las exigencias de Hao, así como el porque de que ellas fueran el motivo de la llegada del temido hermano de Yoh. Hao aun divirtiéndose en la ocasión decide usar un viejo truco que él sabía usando espíritus malignos creo unas sombras que se movían a través de las mismas, los chicos de igual manera se movilizaron para ayudarlas, Horo hizo su posesión sobre la tabla posándose sobre de esta y con Yuki tomada de su cintura, Kotori permaneció alerta al igual que el resto, Len estaba esperando a que Yume se tomara de él pero fue sorprendida por la sombra.

- Len!-grito asustada Yume antes de que la sombra la envolviera por completo

- no!Yume!-Len se giro con rapidez pero ya era tarde tragándose la sombra a la joven

- pues ya tengo a una de ustedes-dijo Hao al momento en que su sirviente se materializaba aun lado suyo con su presa- pobre e inocente Yume-

-déjala o veras!-poco faltaba para que el joven chino se le fuera encima

-ahora si no quieren que mate a ninguno de estos sujetos será mejor que me entreguen el poder!-pidió el poderoso Shaman con tranquilidad.

- ya sabes que eso no puede ser, espíritu de luz!-llamo a su acompañante-posesiona al amuleto de la pureza!- de inmediato aquel ente de luz junto con el objeto que colgaba de la muñeca de la joven se transformaron en ana especie de arma parecida a una bazuca.

- que pretendes con eso?-se perturbo un poco Hao

- no puedo dejar que obtengas ese poder, así que si la única salida es matar a mi propia hermana, lo are!- estas palabras conmocionaron a todos, sobretodo a Len y a Hao- ...rayo de destellos!-dijo al disparar una onda luminosa

Len trato de desviarlo cuando vio que era en serio, pero el poder era muy grande y rompe su arma, sin embargo, Hao uso a su sombra para cubrir a la chica esto ayudo a que Yume saliera ilesa solo quedando inconciente.

- sinceramente no esperaba menos de ti, Kotori-dijo complacido a pesar del percance- nos veremos luego!-y Hao se desvaneció en la oscuridad

- como pudiste!-reclamo el joven Tao lleno de rabia al encarar a Kotori

- era lo más necesario...ahora imagino que quieren hablar con nosotras-comento por último antes de entrar a la casa.

Pasaron dos tensas horas antes de que se llevara acabo la platica que explicara todo lo anteriormente acontecido en la residencia Asakura. Por una parte se encontraba un muy cayado Len cuidando de Yume y en la planta baja estaba el resto esperando. Era más que enorme la preocupación de Len, en su interior sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tanto tiempo había bloqueado esa sensación que era realmente difícil el soltar una lagrima, y en parte su orgullo se lo impedía.

-...perdóname...-susurro Yume al despertar y mirar a Len

-...que debo perdonarte?-cuestiono el chino

-en ese momento estaba tan asustada que le falte al respeto joven Tao-dijo con su dulce voz

- no digas eso, esta bien, puedes llamarme Len-la reconforto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de esto ambos se reunieron con los demás, había llegado el momento de que ellas contaran un secreto milenario que las atormentaba.

- y bien, hablen de una vez-insistió Anna

- yo les contare...Ase ya poco más de 1500 años que el mundo se encontraba en problemas, sobretodo la humanidad, pero fueron ayudados por tres criaturas de sumo poder, estas otorgaron fuerza y habilidades a un humano quien restableció la paz- relato Kotori.

- después de eso prometieron siempre estar al pendiente de la humanidad, - prosiguió Yuki- esos seres divinos eran el Dragón, el Fénix y el Tigre de los dioses-

- a modo de protección decidieron reencarnar en forma humana cada cierto tiempo, hasta ahora han nacido siempre en trillizos en nuestra familia pero siempre se mataba a uno de ellos-retomo Kotori

- ya que era muy peligroso que el poder fuera otorgado a alguien malo, así que era la única forma ya que las energías solo se pueden liberar estando los tres juntos, en este caso nosotras-concluyo Yume

- ese es el poder que Hao quiere...-dijo Yoh-y no hay algún modo en el que ustedes sean liberadas de esa carga?-

-ese es el motivo de mi viaje...-contesto Yume- yo investigo manuscritos, Yuki busca información con Shamanes y Kotori ...vigila a Hao-

- pero ninguna de nosotras a tenido éxito-dijo Yuki-ahora que Silver dijo que en Japón deberíamos buscar-

-conocen a Silver!-pregunto Manta por todos

- si, en el pasado torneo de Shamanes, nos hicieron una invitación ya que no se nos permite participar, además Silver fue nuestro tutor un par de años- termino Kotori con una sonrisa.

Después de la extenuante charla con las chicas el silencio se hizo presente, todos se encontraban preocupados; Horohoro no podía siquiera pensar en que su linda Yuki fuera tocada por Hao, Len no se quedaba atrás ya que involuntariamente paso por su mente la imagen de Yume siendo una de las victimas del temible hermano de Yoh y Manta trataba por todos los medios encontrar una solución.

-ya se que hacer!-la voz de Anna rompió la concentración de todos

- de que habla señorita Anna?- pregunto Yuki

- como necesitan estar lejos de Hao primero que nada deberán separarse, eso será fácil, supongo que no tendrán ningún problema en ayudarles Len y Horohoro-dijo Anna

-desde luego que no es problema, seguro que a Yuki le encantara conocer Osaka!-exclamo Horo muy entusiasta

- por mi parte Yume es bien recibida en la casa de la dinastía Tao-contesto Len con su voz habitual y una sonrisa pequeña

-bien, ahora Manta nos llevara a Izumo- afirmo la Itako asía Yoh- y Kotori se quedara a cuidar la casa, no hay problema ya que Hao no esta interesado en atacarla a ella-

- Fausto!-llamo el ainu-tú puedes venir con nosotros te encantara el lugar!-comento Horo

-creo que aceptare tu invitación- dijo complacido Fausto

-que bien!-Yuki estaba emocionada- no esta feliz señora Eliza?-

-supongo que será divertido -sonrió ampliamente la fantasma.

Continuara…


	4. Cáp4 Un anhelo debajo de la Luna

Cáp. 4: Un anhelo debajo de la Luna; la protectora de los sueños...

Yume estaba muy intranquila, le preocupaba el hecho de estar en la casa de los Tao, se alegraba por estar con Len pero algo dentro de si le decía que esto no sería fácil y que probablemente solo complicaría al final lo inevitable, pero no podía mostrarse así viendo a Len tan entusiasmado. La casa era enorme y tenebrosa, durante los primeros días se llevo más de un susto tras otro, ella misma le tenía gran temor a los cadáveres. Por su parte el joven Tao estaba preocupado por que sus padres no se encontraban en casa, eso representaba un problema ya que ellos no aceptarían tan fácilmente a Yume en el lugar y menos lo que él sentía por ella.

Siendo Len el sucesor de los Tao era necesario que atendiera los problemas que surgieran durante la ausencia de sus padres; en ese momento se encontraban grandes disturbios en algunas aldeas de la región, gracias a lo acontecido tras las riñas con los seguidores molestos ahora su familia era algo así como una autoridad y a modo de saldar el daño que hicieron actúan para poder preservar la paz, de esta manera es que Len a tenido que salir los últimos días. Siempre que partía Yume lo despedía con cariño, y no solo eso si no que cuando este regresaba ella lo estaba esperando en el mismo lugar.

Cada día que pasaba él pensaba en Yume y se enamoraba más y más de ella, ahora ya era un hecho, no podía evitar el verla sin ponerse ligeramente ruborizado, la ternura de la joven lo tenía mas que maravillado.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que llegaron a China, y no fue hasta este momento que el resto de la familia Tao regreso a la gran casa.

-pero que sorpresa que estén aquí!-dijo la señora Tao al entrar y toparse con sus hijos

- es que pasaremos una temporada en casa-contesto Jun al ver el sudor frío de Len

- tengo que decirles algo importante...-fueron las repentinas palabras de Len

-pero pasemos al salón privado-dijo En y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-que pretendes esta vez?-le susurro Jun a su hermano

-algo que e estado pensando mucho-dijo un poco distraído

La noche llego rápidamente, Len estaba preocupado por lo que ocurrió con su padre, para olvidar un poco su problema estaba tratando de entrenar un poco.

-le pasa algo señorito?-se trataba de Bason

-no es nada...-contesto aumentando el ritmo en lo que hacía

-no deberías de estar esforzándote tanto-se trataba esta vez de Yume, esta le traía un baso de leche

- dentro de unos días tendré una pelea importante-comento al tomar asiento junto con ella

-...espero que tenga suerte-comento con su dulce voz

-tengo algo que pedirte...-decía Len muy serio-quiero que seas mi prometida..-concluyo

-..yo?...pero...-sin embargo, Len no la dejo hablar ya que la beso súbitamente y Yume solo le correspondió

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo espiados por la joven Taoista y el espíritu del joven.

-hay veces que no entiendo a ese chico, mira que decirle primero a mi padre y después a Yume-decía Jun

- que bueno que es feliz el señorito-dijo conmovido Bason

Pasaron unos cuanto minutos muy amenos abrasados y dándose uno que otro beso, después de eso ella se retiro a dormir, mientras que Len se encontraba ahora en el exterior de la casa contemplando la luna y el firmamento.

- se que todo saldrá bien..-se dijo al suspirar-mmm estoy comenzando a sonar como Yoh- después simplemente rió y se fue a acostar

Durante la noche Yume despertó bruscamente, sintió que Len estaba en peligro.

El joven Tao estaba dentro de un sueño, pero no estaba solo, de alguna manera Hao estaba invadiendo su mente.

-que haces aquí y que pretendes!-dijo molesto Len al empuñar su lanza

- e decidido que debo deshacerme de ti-contesto tranquilamente-la otra noche tú te entrometiste y quiero que eso no ocurra de nuevo-

Después comenzó la batalla, lamentablemente Hao aun seguía siendo demasiado para Len al grado que solo parecía jugar con el chico; al pasar los minutos el muchacho Asakura estaba por ganar el encuentro.

-parece que a llegado tu fin...-decía Hao con una especie de flecha de fuego en su mano-

Al arrojarla Len fue protegido por un aura verde destellante, Hao ya sabía de que se trataba.

-al parecer Yume no quiere que mueras, en ese caso solo les daré un susto-comento divertidamente-...ya que no la quiero matar, pero será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que ella muera-

Hao soltó una especie de rayos de su mano, estos salieron como perdiéndose en las alturas, tras esto Len sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco de temor, tubo el peor de los presentimientos, al ver desvanecerse la figura de su adversario se despertó presuroso, se paro casi cayéndose y quedo sumamente impactado al encontrarse con Yume en el pasillo, esta estaba tirada y bajo de si un pequeño charco de sangre.

Len se encontraba sentado fuera de una habitación, frente de este estaba el resto de su familia, Jun lo miraba con tristeza mientras que el resto permanecía neutral.

- no te preocupes..-dijo Jun al abrazar a su hermano

Pasado un rato salio un doctor, dijo que estaría bien que solo era un rasguño leve pero aun así debería de guardar reposo. Durante los siguientes dos días Len no se separo casi ni un instante del lado de Yume, sin embargo, tenía una batalla a la cual acudir, claro que de esto no le hablo para nada a ella, por esta razón acude dejando a Jun en su lugar.

-donde esta Len?-preguntaba Yume al despertar

-él se fue a pelear...-contesto Jun un poco intranquila-..creo que hay algo que Len no te a dicho-

-sobre su pelea, no es así?-decía Yume mirando sus manos en la cama

-te lo contare todo-comento Jun-veras, cuando el sucesor de la Familia Tao escoge a su futura esposa este debe probar que ella es digna retando a la actual cabeza del clan-

-entonces Len reto a su padre?- a lo que la Taoista solo afirmo con la cabeza

-como él no quería que te pasara nada no te dijo, incluso deberían ser ustedes dos los que combatieran con papá...- termino pesadamente de contar la joven

Por otra parte en un enorme cuarto estaban ya todos reunidos, ambos contendientes listos para comenzar y aun costado del lugar se encontraban la señora Tao y el abuelo de los chicos.

-estas seguro de querer continuar con esto?-dio su ultimátum En

-claro que si!-grito al arrojarse de lleno al combate

En la anterior lucha en contra de su padre Len tubo muchos problemas pero al final resulto triunfante debido a la confusión de su adversario, pero en esta ocasión no solo estaba el mismo algo desconcentrado si no que no contaba tampoco con el apoyo de sus amigos. Los dos se mostraban decididos, era una verdadera demostración de fuerza, lamentablemente la posesión de el gran Tao estaba teniendo severas ventajas sobre de Len; al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Len estaba ya terminando con todo su poder espiritista, y parecía a ver llegado a su fin.

-te rindes?-dijo el señor Tao al ver a Len en el suelo con por lo menos dos costillas rotas

-claro que no..-respondió al tratar de ponerse en pie

-si no les importa espero me permitan participar en su encuentro-pidió amablemente Yume quien recién llegaba

-adelante jovencita!-contesto cortésmente

Yume se puso junto frente de Len, saco con cuidado un abanico; por otra parte Jun a regañadientas de Len trataba de sacarlo del campo de batalla.

-Drim!-llamo a su espíritu acompañante-posesiona el abanico!-prosiguió al abrir dicho objeto, este cambio de forma asiéndose casi de un metro y como si de metal fuera

En no se anduvo con delicadezas mandando uno de sus más poderosos ataques, sin embargo, Yume huso el abanico como un espejo al abrirlo totalmente, claramente este reflejo sin problemas aquella energía, siendo el gran Tao incapaz de esquivarlo fue casi inmediatamente fulminado.

Se encontraban Yume y Len viendo la luna llena sobre de ellos, todo era calma.

-eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas ser...-comento Len.

-es solo que no me gusta pelear,-dijo ella con una sonrisa-solo cuando es indispensable-

"_después de todo ese es el deber del dragón, el defensor de los sueños que vuela sobre la luna..."_

Continuara…


End file.
